


Wanderer Redeemed

by pirateherokillian (Pirateherokillian)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirateherokillian/pseuds/pirateherokillian
Summary: Emma, Goddess of Hope and Happy endings, finds herself in need and her only real chance of ever getting what she desires comes in the form of Killian Jones, a shunned outcast of their kind. A Modern-Day Gods Captain Swan AU written for CSSNS.





	Wanderer Redeemed

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a little idea that sprung to life while I watched a favorite streamer on Twitch and I figured I'd give it a go for CS Supernatural Summer. Thanks to the help of my best mate [Kristin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHookedonKillianx/pseuds/xHookedonKillianx), the little idea I had grew into something much more and I'm hoping you all enjoy the crazy and fun ride I intended to go on with this one!

Keen eyes scanned the bustling streets below with an almost bored impatience. Despite the miles of physical distance between his top-floor office and the packed groups of desperate souls, he could feel the despair and desires that permeated every nook and cranny of his particular ‘corner of town’. He thrived off of it, quite literally, and most days the always detrimental wishes of those who inevitably succumbed to their own selfish needs were more than enough to sustain him. 

But not tonight. Tonight, he was waiting for something more. Something more  _ specific:  _ the final detail that would set his greatest triumph in motion. 

With a roll of his eyes and a sneer, he turned away from the window and cleared his mind of all those foolish desires far below. Instead, he chose to focus back on the various pieces of paper scattered about his usually immaculate desk. While the modern age of technology had brought its fair share of headaches in regards to how power played out among his kind, he couldn’t deny the benefits of computer databases. It made transactions, of the monetary kind or otherwise, as simple as a single swipe or click.

Only a  _ prophecy _ wasn’t ever a simple thing to dabble in, and those who protected prophecies had never been dimwitted enough to digitize them. 

“Bloody fairies,” he grumbled as he picked up the grainy photograph his source had delivered a few weeks ago. It wasn’t the most ideal circumstance - wielding a prophecy in its purest form was an unfathomable source of power over those whose story it told. He could salivate at just the  _ idea _ of holding the fate of his nemesis’ destiny in the palm of his hand. 

Unfortunately, after some past problems involving himself and a couple of his associates dabbling in destinies, the fairies had protected the prophecies from physical extraction by one like himself. It took one far more pure to be able to access them in person, and no prophecy had been allowed to leave their sanctuary in centuries. 

All he had to direct him down his current path were poor quality digital phone photos, along with several dozen photo copies from various ancient tomes that his annoying assistant had retrieved. Another unfortunate byproduct of his past endeavors - he could only access the archives of his kind through a council approved mediary, and they most certainly wouldn’t have approved of the very person he was seeking information on.

It was the one person he was  _ forbidden _ from looking into anymore.

And the one person he wanted most.

Depositing the picture of the prophecy, he exchanged it for a scan of a book that had once been in his possession many years ago. It had been the only time he’d been permitted to alter the archives, part of the punishment for the one who had wronged him more than anybody had in all the long years he had been walking the earth. 

He smirked maliciously at where the original clean script of the Librarian had been hastily scratched out and replaced with  _ Thieves and Wandering _ . His heavy, messy scrawl stood out even in the scanned version and he could almost taste the sweet vengeance that had overwhelmed him that day. It had been enough… then. 

But now he wanted more. He wanted it  _ all _ . 

And there was just one piece of the puzzle left.

Tossing the paper down to the desk once more, a growl rumbling past his lips, he slammed his finger onto the intercom of his desk phone. 

“Is he here yet?!” he clipped out loudly. 

There was a clatter over the line, and he rolled his eyes as he imagined his vapid assistant busying herself with filing her nails. “No, boss,” she spoke breathily through the speaker. “But I’ll send him right in as soon as he arrives. Is there anything else I ca-”

He released the button before he could hear the rest of her flirtatious question. He didn’t have the patience for her silly infatuation right now. Lowering into his chair, he pulled it closer to the desk and tapped at a few keys on his keyboard. The screen shifted and he squinted as he took in the information that had only been obtained in the last couple of days. 

The information that had been the key that he’d been waiting some time for. 

His intercom buzzed to life. “He’s here.”

The malicious grin returned at his assistant’s announcement, as the name  _ Emma Swan _ seeming to jump out like fate from his computer screen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments or thoughts, feel free to message me on Tumblr at [pirateherokillian](http://pirateherokillian.tumblr.com), or on Twitter at [pirateherojones](http://twitter.com/pirateherojones).


End file.
